


Leather

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 1970s, Drabble, Gen, Ripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-20
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth





	Leather

Back in the day, the black leather was like a new skin. Ripper's skin, still a bit stiff, but Giles was wearing it in. Armour, against everything.

He'd had plans, back then. Get a bike. Get a gang. Except he'd spent all his savings getting the look, and the gang thing... happened, in a way. But the worst crowd that would have him turned out to be as much a bunch of fakes as him.

Which is to say, by the end, the real thing. Living the dream, dark as they wanted to be.

Sleepwalking, unarmoured. Demon under their skins.


End file.
